Ut-oh
by rulefiftyone
Summary: Ziva and Tony share a secret from the others at NCIS, until their next door neighbours Bones and Booth show up, ut-oh. this is a short one shot fan fic about what would happen if Bones and Booth came to the bull pen at NCIS on a joint case.


Ut-oh

Bones and Ncis cross over fic. A short one shot about how Bones and Booth met Tony and Ziva.

No time line.

I do not own either of these shows.

Tony sat at his desk typing up his report from the day before, o-n-e- -k-e-y-a-t- -a- t-i-m-e and chewing on a pen and the same time. While McGee was sitting quietly at his desk editing his newest addition and soon to be published Deep-Six sequel novel under the pen name Thom E. Gemcity. And Ziva was, well thinking of a way to kill Tony without a trace using the knife she held firmly in her hand, the chewing of that pen was quite irritating.

The elevator doors opened and reviled a very grumpy looking Gibbs and a coffee cup in hand. "Case boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Nope," Gibbs replied, sat in his seat and took a sip of coffee.

"You know I have a bad feeling about today boss?"

"Why's that DiNozzo, you do something wrong?"

"Let's just say my guts telling me something" with that Tony's stomach began to rumble.

"Perhaps it is telling you not to eat pizza for breakfast again Tony," Ziva snorted trying to hide her laughter. McGee to tried to hold his laughter too, attempting to mask it behind the empty coffee cup he had just picked up to cover the smirk.

Once again the elevator doors opened this time to revile a man and a women, both formal in dress, the male was a suit, probably Home land, DEA or FBI. Gibbs head turned to face the couple only picking up on the occasional word.

"Why can't I have a gun booth, I'm a good shot, you know that." The female said to the suit.

"Because Bones the last time you had a gun you shot a man in the knee, whilst drunk."

"Hey I wasn't drunk and he was about to destroy the evidence and kill me!" she reasoned.

At the voices of the strange couple, Ziva's and Tony's eyes shot up.

Ut-oh

Tony dropped to under his desks to hide from the man and women as they were about to walk through the bull pen whilst Ziva picked up a book and hid her face behind it as if she was reading it in order to hide her identity.

McGee looked over to his co-workers only to see them hiding, this was strange even from them.

Tony crossed his fingers hoping the couple would pass them un-noticed, but no such luck.

"I'm here to speak to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," the man directed towards McGee, only to have him point behind them. Upon turning around they came face to face with the gruff agent.

"Yeah that's me." Gibbs said staring into Booth's eyes in his usual scary way.

Ziva put her book down and Tony came out from under his desk to watch what was about to happen to the suit. They were both in shock to find the suit starring straight back into Gibbs eyes with equal furry.

The female stood back but remained focused on her partner and the other agent focused on each other. "Hey Booth he's got the same stare as you, it's fascinating."

Then Booth and Gibbs broke out in laughter and gave each other a manly one armed hug.

For once Gibbs actually smiled "Good to see you Seely, what can I do for the FBI?"

McGee looked confused and booth felt obliged to put him out of his misery of the shock of his boss being happy. "Snipers," Booth explained.

"Horah," Gibbs and Booth chanted.

"Actually it's more what the FBI can do for you Jethro, Bones here found a set of Marine remains in Creek Park, thought you might want to be on in the investigation." Booth explained.

"Damn right I do." He replied.

"Meet my team," he points towards McGee "Timothy McGee," he goes to introduce Tony and Ziva but Bones interrupts.

"Hey and Lisa and Tommy are here too." She exclaims.

"I'm sorry, and you are…" Gibbs asks confused.

"Dr. Temperance Brennen, I'm Booths partner."

"I think you're confused Miss Brennen but that is Tony and Ziva, you may be confused with my book, deep six." McGee explained.

"No, No this is Tommy and Lisa Phillips, they live next door to us with their children Amber and Blake."

'_Shit'was all Tony could think, this was not going to end well._

Tony and Ziva looked at each other uncertain of what to do.

"I think you're incorrect Ziva and Tony don't have kids, they're not married and they don't live together." McGee stammered.

"Seely?" Gibbs questions.

"It's true Jethro, Bones here is my girl fiend and we live together with our daughter Cristina next door to Tommy and Lisa." Booth answered pointing at Tony.

"Ut-oh" Tony said out loud, "Run Ziva," but before he could run away Gibbs had him by his ear.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes Boss."

"Would you like to explain to me what's going on?" he asked Tony, still gripping his ear in a vice like pinch.

"No?" Tony half questions.

"Ziva?" Gibbs looked towards Ziva for an answer.

"Me and Tony live together, we're married and have two children, happy now?"

Confusion spread though the bull pen, until McGee had an epiphany. "But Ziva's only been on the team for a year and a half, how can you have two children together, you didn't know her before."

Gibbs head slapped McGee and said "twins McGee." Tim's brows rose before he understood.

"That's funny Booth isn't it, it's like Jethro here, doesn't know that tommy and Liza or Tony and Ziva have two children, who are not twins but in fact are 5 and 8." Booth nudged bones to prompt her to stop speaking. Before she burst out laughing, Booth never knew why she found these things funny but often at the most inappropriate time she seemed to laugh.

"But that means you knew each other before either of you were at Ncis," Ziva and Tony looked at each other with agitated expressions on their faces.

"I plead the fifth," said Tony as he raised his hand looing in Gibbs direction, his firm stare told him that there was no way that was going to happen.

Ziva tried to help out Tony "would you believe me if I said this was a dream?"

THE END


End file.
